


Adjudicate (January 24, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Word of the Day Prompt, but if they did hinata and kageyama would argue about it, listen idk if any of karasuno would watch anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Anime isn't held sacred at Karasuno.Word of the Day: Adjudicateto make an official decision about who is right in (a dispute): to settle judiciallyto act as judge





	Adjudicate (January 24, 2019)

“You can’t judge me for watching Naruto! You watch One Piece, it’s just as convoluted and old!” Hinata’s voice rang clear across the gym as he squawked in indignation, waving an arm at Kageyama, who pulled a face at him.

Suga just sighed, and went to redirect the two; they managed to make almost anything into an argument or competition, and hobbies weren’t held sacred, it appeared.


End file.
